Repressed Emotions
by RockerChick08
Summary: Our favorite blue eyed vampire is having problems expressing himself! My illustration of Damon's reaction to Beremy! Bamon Oneshot! Bonnie/Damon Read and Review


**Repressed Emotions**

Eyes so beautiful and green, so very very green…yet brown. Eyes so green and brown…

Lips so full and kissable, moving as she talks, changes her expression, smiles…God her smile.

Her green eyes dart over to meet my blue, and damn I've been caught staring. Embarrassing as fuck, and I don't do embarrassing so of course I only stare harder at her with overdramatized and narrowed eyes of confusion, before making quite a show of shrugging my shoulders wildly at her, as if she'd been the one to initiate this weird sort of staring battle.

My crazy antics seem to work well enough too, because she's rolling her eyes at me now and returning her attention to the wimp.

I can't believe she's dating him. I can't fucking believe it. And I can't believe it bothers me.

Don't ask me why! I don't know, and trust me I've tried to figure it out! I can't stand the bitch. She's more judgmental than my father, which is just a crime; she's temperamental, she's CRAZY, she's rude; she's tried to KILL me on a number of occasions! Not to mention she's just downright mean.

My cell phone buzzes to life, and I can't help but frown in confusion and yet feel somewhat excited at the same time when I see it's from her. What the HELL is wrong with me?

_What the hell is your problem?_

Okay could she be more vague?

I want to tell her this, just because I like getting under her skin, but I settle on a vague answer myself.

_**Oh so many things, my witch. **_

I write back, and I smirk to myself, because I can practically see her cringing at the use of my possessive pronoun. She's such a prude. Probably writes back, "I'm not your witch!" Typical.

_Tell me something I don't know, Dracula. Why are you following me around?_

Shit.

I've only been doing it a couple of days now; I didn't think she'd notice! I've been very covert til today, when I just felt like making myself known, just to make her uncomfortable really. She truly is getting too comfortable with the kid…

_**Bull shit. Do you really think I'd waste my time tailing you? More like avoiding, witchy.**_

Innocent until proven guilty. Deny, deny, deny!

_I saw you, dimwit! You're not very good at fitting in. _

_**Is that your way of saying you notice when I'm in the vicinity because I'm so SMOKIN'?**_

_Please don't make me barf all over my boyfriend._

I can't help but chuckle aloud when I get her message, and I notice her glance at me from her spot at the table two spots across from mine.

_**If you must know, it's not you I've been following, it's that helpless boyfriend of yours. Elena dear wants me to keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe. **_

Silence. A good bit of it, maybe a couple of minutes, and then.

_Bull shit. Elena knows I'm perfectly capable of protecting her brother, plus he has a ring!_

_**Took you long enough, genius. **_

_Shut it. Then why are you following me around. _

_**Must there be a reason other than the usual? To annoy you of course! **_

_Asshole!_

She's glaring hard at me now, without reservation, and I can't help but feel accomplished because not only have I upset her, which I LOVE doing; but I've also gained her complete attention, which I should've had from the moment I stepped into the building.

She glares, lips pursed oh so temptingly and eyebrows furrowed, green eyes shining dangerously at me; and of course I just smirk back and arch an eyebrow in sort of a challenging kind of way. And before I know it, my ass is heating up.

"Shit!" I swear loudly as I jump out of my chair, patting my ass like a mad man, to put out the small fire.

Finally, after a couple of very hot seconds, I succeed in extinguishing the inferno that leaves a sizable hole in the backside of my designer jeans and successfully CONTINUES to grasp the attention the entire restaurant. And this kid has the nerve to laugh. And I don't waste any time before walking the short distance to his table and kindly telling him he'd better eat his damn food and shut the hell up.

"Fuck off before I kick your ass." I tell the little shit's father, when he tries to but in. And then I find her.

Grinning like she's freakin Lady GaGa or something, and damn I just want to…kiss her.

"Bitch" I grunt out as I walk past her table, and towards the exit door of the restaurant.

"Ass" she echoes, and I smirk bitterly to myself before breaking into an all out grin once I'm outside and away from her probing eyes.

Of course I find her car, flatten her tires with my bare hands, and put a rose on the hood with a "Love, Damon" note beside it.

Maybe we'll have sex when she stops by my house to hex me into infinity…

**Author's note:**** In the computer lab at school writing this! Don't have a lot of time before my next class starts! In short, I've been wanting to write awful badly, but the time has just not been there! I feel HORRIBLE for leaving you guys hanging in the dust and wanted to give you SOMETHING to read! Didn't have enough time for an actual update so had to do this oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it, and pray for me because I want SO badly to finish Bamon for you guys, I know EXACTLY how it ends! It's just SO hard to write! Any how, it feels GREAT to just write and get SOMETHING up for you guys to read! To all the reader/writers, I've sworn off fanfiction for the year, so that's why you haven't seen my reviews! **** It's been CRAZY hard, but it's something I had to do; I was addicted! But any how, I have SO much to tell you and so many words of wisdom I want to share! But they'll have to wait. **** So for now, God bless, and thanks SO much for reading this! **


End file.
